marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholette Gold (Earth-691)
, (honorary) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Spaceship Captain America | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Hair = Orange | UnusualFeatures = FlamingCategory:Flaming Body hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | CharRef = | Citizenship = Earth colony on Mercury | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Autodidact | Origin = Mercurian (Genetically-modified human) | PlaceOfBirth = Mercury Colony | Creators = Steve Gerber; Al Milgrom | First = Marvel Presents #4 | HistoryText = Nicholette "Nikki" Gold was born on the planet Mercury in the 31st Century. When she was a child, the Badoon invaded the solar system and her home planet, killing her parents before her eyes. She managed to flee and was eventually found by the Guardians of the Galaxy in an abandoned spacecraft. She joined the Guardians, seeking excitement and adventure after years of solitude. She joined with Vance Astro in a metaphysical union in a successful attempt to use the force of human love to destroy the Topographical Man. Nikki travelled to the present with the other Guardians and assisted the Avengers in battle against Korvac. She travelled to the present again and battled Hammer and Anvil alongside Spider-Man. Alongside the Guardians, Nikki later went on a quest to find the lost shield of Captain America, and battled Taserface. She battled the Stark alongside the other Guardians. She encountered Firelord. She battled the super-humanoid team known as Force alongside the Guardians. During her time on the team, Nikki had a romantic relationship with Charlie-27, though they later amicably separated. She became attracted to newcomer Talon though he simply wished to remain friends. | Powers = Mercurian Physiology: Nikki is a member of a genetically engineered offshoot of humanity whose traits were designed for survival in the harsh conditions of the planet Mercury. As such, she has the ability to see in intense light, and has a high degree of resistance to heat and most types of radiation. Her hair is made of fire and she could potentially burn someone just by touching someone with any part of her body. She would often take complete water baths just to cool her body temperature enough to share physical touch with Charlie-27. | Abilities = Nikki has achieved extensive proficiency in hand-to-hand combat and proficiency in gymnastics and sharp-shooting. She is self-taught from memory tapes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Due to her experiences with the Badoon, she is bigoted against reptilian-based aliens, including Skrulls. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Nikki uses blasters mounted on her wrists. Nikki is often armed with a neuronic frequency stun gun, a laser pistol, and various handgun-type weapons as needed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikki_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Shooting Category:Grey Skin Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Flaming Body Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers